Homesick
by ICan'tFindANameThatIsAvailable
Summary: What if during the circus arc, Sebastian and Ciel are paired together to sleep in the same room. Fluff! The first few chapters aren't really funny but it gets better in the later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set during the circus arc (Noah's arc was it? I can't remember XD) This was originally intended to be a small fluff but somehow turned into a..a...a three chapter long story. I thought of this idea at 3am in the morning and wrote it in my phone at 12.15am the next day. So now I'm writing this at 12.30pm on my computer. Why am I writing this? I don't know. It must have something to do with my random rant syndrome. Anyways, enjoy!**

One fine, glory day, after practice, Sebastian, Ciel and those other guys were headed to their cabins to rest for the next day. Sebastian and Ciel were also headed to their shared cabins.

"All right, that settles it. We shall carry out further plans tomorrow. Good night, Sebastian" Ciel said. "Good night, bocchan~" Sebastian said with a flirty wink just to tease the tired boy. Ciel just shook it off and blamed exhaustion for it. Ciel climbed into bed and prepared for a good night's rest.

Things, however, did not want to go the way the young earl wanted. It was three in the morning and Ciel was curled up into a ball, shaking.

"S-se-Sebastian, are you awake?"

"Yes, bocchan. What is it?"

BAM!

"D-did you hear that?"

"Yes, bocchan, I did. It was just merely thunder. Please do not be frightened."

"Sebastian?"

"Mmm?"

"Stay with me. Please sleep with me. Comfort me please! I'm scared!"

"Yes, my lord"

Slowly, Sebastian made his way to HIS bocchan's side. He stroke Ciel's hair and lay on his bed. He wrapped his arms and legs around HIS bocchan and whispered in his ear, "Bocchan, you need not ask. I will follow you wherever you go until the very end. I will follow your every command no matter how ridiculous. Even if I were to be shattered to pieces, I would never leave your side. I will follow you through the depths of Hell. And all you have to do is call out my name, Sebastian."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple: because I love you" Sebastian whispered this into his ear huskily causing Ciel to blush.

"I..I.. loveyouto" Ciel said that sentence quickly.

"Sebastian, this is an order, stay by my side forever."

"Yes, my lord"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter is utterly full of crack unlike the last one. Very OOC characters ahead.**

THE NEXT MORNING

"AWWWW! Look at them! They're so cute!" Ciel's supposed-to-be-roomate-but-in-order-for-this-fanfiction-to-work-had-been-roomed-with-william exclaimed. "I'm gonna take a picture," another circus member said holding up a yellow digital camera that somehow appeared in the 1800s and snapped a picture of them. The group had came to wake the duo up due to them not showing up for practice.

"I'll be taking that," William T. Spears said.

"But why?"

"For future possible blackmail of course * . . . . .long-cough*"

"OK!" said circus member blindly gave William the camera but regretted it immediately when he started to laugh an Undertaker laugh.

Suddenly, to unnecessarily increase the amount of crack in this chapter, **I** walk in.

"How much do you want for it, William," I said, sternly.

"NUUUUUU! It's mine!" He said hugging the camera tightly.

"Give it before I send Grell over to chase you"

Defeated, William handed the camera over after having fought loudly.

"To think after all that commotion none of the woke up." Sid former roommate said.

"Should we?" I asked

After minutes of discussing and fighting with William the final answer was – NO.

"Let's just write them a note and tell them where we are, okay?" Former roommate said.

Everyone agreed. But after fighting with William about who would write the note (I really like an angry William, can you tell?), I wrote it.

'Dear Lovebirds,

How was your 'sleep'? I hope Ciel's ass doesn't hurt today. The whole circus saw you together sleeping. YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE! Anyway congratz! We're eating now so find us at the mess hall.

Love,

That author

P.S ITS WILLIAM WHO HAS THOSES PICTURES! BTW, for your wedding, what dress size does Ciel wear?"

WHEN THEY (FINALLY) WOKE UP

"Bocchan, it seems that the author and the whole circus has caught us sleeping together." Sebastian said handing the piece of paper to Ciel.

"Shit. Guess we'll have to confess"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Very random. Very.**

Ciel and Sebastian walked into the mess hall and was greeted by a bunch of people staring at them giggling like a fangirl. The chat stopped for a while before resuming into yaoi mode. "LOOK ITS THE LOVEBIRDS!" I exclaimed. Ciel blushed before opening his mouth. "I guess you know about what's going on between us so I'll just say it: it's true." It was silent for a moment before a fingirl scream (from me) broke it. "I KNEW! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! WHAT SIZE DRESS DO YOU WEAR CIEL? IT'S FOR YOUR WEDDING!" I jumped up and down, letting my inner fangirl out until I was restrained by four men and took me out of the mess hall. "I'LL MEASURE YOU LATER THEN, CIEL!"

For the rest of the day, training resumed as per normal with people occasionally congratulating the couple. I decided I would stalk the lovebirds. For the rest of the day, I watched the duo do "things" (interpret however you want XD) when no one was watching. "this is going to be fun," I thought.

THE END!

**Wow. I managed to do a three chapter story in half an hour and my English essay is still blank? I really NEED to stop procrastinating. Anyway, please review! :D**


End file.
